onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 93
Volume 93 is titled "The Star of Ebisu Town" Cover and Volume Illustration The cover is yellow and pink gradient spectrum. The title is written in light-blue and white and is also being patterned, and the author's name is written in orange and red gradient spectrum. The cover features Roronoa Zoro during his battle with Kamazo, with Kozuki Hiyori behind him with Toko in her arms. The cover also shows Monkey D. Luffy and Hyogoro during the Sumo inferno, with Queen standing above them, as well as Shimotsuki Yasuie and Sanji in his Raid Suit. Author's Note |} Chapters *932. : Chaos breaks out when Komurasaki attacks Orochi for trying to kill her kamuro Toko for laughing at him. *933. : Komurasaki is spared from Orochi's wrath by being struck down by the money changer Kyoshiro, and Nami and Brook come to the banquet hall to help Robin and attack Orochi and his men. *934. : Chopper, Momonosuke, Tama, and Kiku get Big Mom to go to Udon. Nami's group escapes from the Flower Capital to the Northern Cemetery, and Kanjuro tells them about a legendary former yakuza boss named Hyogoro. Hyogoro is now in the Prisoner Mines and known as Grandpa Hyo; he is attacked by the prison guards, but Luffy defends him and attacks the guards. *935. : Raizo steals the key to Luffy's handcuffs, but Queen the All-Star arrives at the Prisoner Mine and Luffy and Hyo are brought before him for punishment. *936. : Luffy and Hyo are placed in a deadly sumo ring to fight Queen's men. Meanwhile, Sanji uses his Raid Suit to spy on Nami, Robin, and Shinobu in the bathhouse, and they have to quickly escape when Drake and Hawkins conduct a raid. *937. : A warrior monk named Gyukimaru steals Shusui and returns it to Ryuma's grave. Zoro battles him to reclaim it, when Komurasaki and Toko suddenly arrive while being chased by the assassin Kamazo. Zoro then battles Kamazo, and manages to strike him down. *938. : Komurasaki treats Zoro's wounds, and reveals herself to be Momonosuke's sister Hiyori. Meanwhile, Orochi and Kaido's forces discover the meaning of the Kozuki Family's secret message and arrest everyone with a crescent moon on their ankle. Shinobu blames Law's captured crewmates for divulging the secret, causing Law to argue with her. *939. : In the Sumo Inferno, Luffy attempts to learn how to project Busoshoku Haki from his palm. He is unsuccessful, but Hyo reveals that he knows how to do it. *940. : Tonoyasu, a resident of Ebisu Town, pledges his help in the final battle. Meanwhile, the Sumo Inferno is put on break for the night, and Hyogoro reunites with Raizo, revealing to him that tens of thousands of rebels are kept in the Prisoner Mines. *941. : Tonoyasu is captured and revealed to be a former daimyo under Oden named Yasuie. Orochi has him crucified, and Toko races to rescue her father. *942. : Yasuie deceives Orochi's forces into believing that the Kozuki Family's call to arms was a trick he performed, before he is shot and killed by Orochi. SBS Notes *The structure of the Revolutionary Army is revealed; as well as Belo Betty's deputy, Ahiru. *Kaido's ability to fly in his dragon form is explained. It is very similar to Momonosuke's flight ability. *The raccoon dog in Tenguyama Hitetsu's house is revealed to be a teapot that was given life by "eating" the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Tanuki. Its name is Bunbuku. *Whitebeard's Naginata is called "Murakumogiri", it's a Supreme Grade Blade/Sword. *It is revealed that Kin'emon is unfamiliar with Transponder Snails because they only became popular in the 20 years he skipped after he was sent to the future. Volume Changes References Site Navigation ca:Volum 93 pl:Tom 93 fr:Tome 93 Category:One Piece Volumes